Marry me because I love you
by That.Asian.Chick.10
Summary: "Three words, eight letters... say it and I'm yours" Tenten said but Neji's not getting it.   Oneshot   Corny kind of type.  NejiXTenten nejiten


**_Second story as of winter break. It's cold here in CA... I wish it would snow somehow_**

**_Anyways, Neji's not getting it._**

**_More stories coming up. I wake early in the morning everyday to start the story._**

**_So far I have alot on my mind for new stories guys._**

**_R&R about what you think, give me some ideas for more stories and I'll try doing it in the few weeks of Winter break._**

**_(Damn it, I have to study to get into a good high school. Curse this world...)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Naruto... (I wish I did and I'd just live my life as an Manga maker or anime maker, such and such... or a full time author would be a good ring to it)_**

* * *

"I'll ask her to marry me and she'll say yes… Well I hope she says yes... Damn it; focus how you are going to propose to her on a date, on a beach, on our wedding day… If that is even possible" Neji wandered around his room for a few hours thinking on how his girlfriend, Tenten will react when he proposes and when and where.

"Don't worry… Tenten loves you and you love her but you never said 'I love you' to her, pull yourself together… She'll say yes" He grabbed the leather box with an eighteen karat diamond ring inside it. He polished it a bit with his shirt till it released a shiny glow in his eye.

He made his way outside to where he and Tenten usually go for the day before they start training. By a lake where she said her family used to go to when she was a kid before they died. He noticed a figure there sitting, leaning on a rock and just staring, staring at the lake, the clouds, the birds and maybe even the trees on the other side of the lake.

"Hi Tenten" Neji said weakly, his knees were shaking and he sat next to her. He hid the ring inside his pocket where she can't see and she didn't, she watched the wind blow making small waves and the trees dance.

"Hey" She said as usual her high pitched voice said as she smiled and kissed Neji. Neji kissed back and closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. Tenten didn't have an idea why Neji is kissing her like this, a kiss would normally just take a peck but his time it was different, she started to become suspicious about his actions but she didn't mind as long as he doesn't pull anything on her.

"So, what's gotten into you and kissed me like that" She said as she broke apart from Neji's lips.

"Nothing… why don't you like it?" Neji asked as he tried to kiss her again but she moved her face to the side.

"Of course I do… You know that, because I love you" She hoping for a decent answer from him but all she gets is a deep passionate kiss without words.

"Uh, yeah… Right back at you" He nervously said.

Tenten looked the other way not looking at Neji, she snorted a little and rolled her eyes.

"Don't be angry at me" He said as he tried to look at Tenten.

"Why shouldn't I? You haven't even said those words" She stood up leaving Neji but Neji grabbed her wrist and not letting go.

"What words?" He didn't have a clue. He asked like it was a game on nonsense that he wouldn't understand.

"Face it, if you don't know the words I'm trying to tell you we might as well break up" She spilled it out of her mouth. Neji's grip became tighter. He gently stood up and pecked her lips but she didn't kiss back he knows what she's feeling, he may be thinking the words are 'Will you marry me?' So he got down on one knee and sighed.

"I hope these are the words…" He grabbed the leather box from his pocket and opened it; it revealed a shiny eighteen karat ring.

Tenten stood there amazed of what she's seeing; she never thought that she'll get married at his age, but…

"Will you marry me?" He looked up at where she is, she was blocking the sun away from his face and saw her as his protection at all cost.

"Neji…" She said but she said it in a low tone and sad mood as she gently pulled her hand away from Neji's and she gently closed the box in front of her, she pulled Neji up from his form.

"Sorry Neji… but it's a no" She looked away from Neji's wet eyes and walked away.

"Those aren't the words" She continued to walk but Neji grabbed her again. He wasn't ready to let go, he's not going to break up with her even if it means remaining his girlfriend and not his wife.

"Then what is?" He grabbed Tenten's face, he noticed the sadness in her face and tears went down her cheek. He quickly placed his thumb in her wet cheek and wiped it away.

"I'm not breaking up with you, because I love you… To be real, I'm ready to get married but I'm feeling you're not" She avoided eye contact with him; he was feeling his heart is being shred out to pieces.

"Tell me the words, and I'll say it" He wiped his tears off her gently face. She shook her head gently without saying a word for a few seconds.

"Three words, eight letters… say it, and I'm yours" She said silently but she hopes he hears it.

"Three words, eight letters… say it and I'm yours" He mimicked her, Tenten looked at Neji like he was some kind of idiot not getting the 'clue' maybe he thought that those were the actual words, but he's too stupid to notice it wasn't it.

Tenten got angry at Neji and her fist made its way to his stomach and punched him hard, he fell into the cold water, he shivered there for seconds till he swam back to the surface when he shivered more as the wind blew harder.

"What the fuck! You're so stupid, you're not suppose to mimic me you idiot. You're not getting the message and you're not going to tell me what the clues I kept on telling you mean… I want you to tell me what I've been telling you every single day, not just through actions but through word that you mean… and don't even get the idea 'Will you marry me?' are the words!" She shook her head as she pulled Neji's shirt up. She stood there looking vicious at Neji as Neji trembles with fear, he never thought of her girlfriend to be like this in her life.

"Can you give me the hint again…?" He said as tried to release himself from Tenten's grip through his collar which is choking him.

"I'll say this one more time Hyuga… Three words, eight letters… say it, and I'm yours" She let go of Neji's shirt he panted quickly and think.

'_No it can't be… she's not expecting me to say I…I… I (Heart) you to her isn't she' _Neji thought to himself.

"I… I… I…" He stood up and kissed her again, he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. He kissed his with all he can since he can't say the three crazy words usually involved in crazy asian dramas and soap operas.

He didn't feel her kiss back and he broke the kiss. "Why aren't you kissing back?" He held her cheek and felt drops of tears coming out again.

"I _hate _you!" She yelled as she weakly punched Neji's chest and cried on his chest.

"No… no! You don't hate me, Tenten…" Neji's grip on her became tighter and he didn't want to let go. He wants to stay with her forever.

"Let go of me you jerk. I hate you, I hate you! I hate how you can't even say three words with all your heart in front of me, we're dating for two years… and you can't even say it? It's over… It's officially over, we're broken up" She backed away from his grip viciously and jumped to the trees and went home.

Neji stayed at that area for so long, he spent the night there. He didn't bother to go home to change from his wet clothes after falling into the lake and not even bothering to eat.

The next morning, Tenten made her way to the lake again, she sighed after the terrible thing that happened. He noticed a figure there, it had long straight hair. She quietly made her way to take a glimpse and it was Neji, she was surprised Neji was there this early in the morning but he didn't move she took a glimpse at his face and she found out he was sleeping, he mustn't have gone home last night. Tenten felt sorry for the break up they had, Tenten still feels the pain swelling inside.

"Mhmm!" Neji moaned. "Wait, don't go, I love you!" Neji murmured in his sleep. Tenten never saw or heard the Neji Hyuga talk in his sleep and she wouldn't have expected it.

She stood on water and sighed.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this" She sighed. She waved her foot across the water onto the land and onto Neji's face.

"Okay, okay! Everybody calm down the fire's gone… I just got splashed by water, it's gone…" He murmured as he exaggerated as getting up for the new day.

"Glad you awake" She stood up at the ground and glared at Neji and crossed her arms with her hips on the right side.

"Oh, uh… Tenten?" Neji said as he wiped water off his face. Again, he was wet and shook his head around.

"Where's the fire? Is it gone?" He asked, he was still half asleep. His eyes are wet and all bumped up since he's been crying all night.

"Say what you just said" Tenten said ignoring everything else he's saying.

"What do you mean, the fire is gone?" Neji twitched his eye and stood up; he felt dizzy at first but managed to gain control.

"Pathetic" She crossed her arms and made her way back to the training grounds, Neji went over to her front and stopped her.

"OKAY FINE, I GIVE UP! I LOVE YOU TENTEN!" He closed his eyes as he said the words out.

"Three words, eight letters… Say it, and I'm yours, and you are mine" She cupped her hand to his gentle face and pressed her lips to his; he grabbed her petite waist and pulled it near hers. She deepened the kiss and her fingers traced around his well toned face.

He broke the kiss and once more he knelt down on one knee and grabbed the leather box and revealed the eighteen karat ring inside.

"Will you marry me…? Because I love you" He said as he smiled, he felt more comfort saying it the second time. The second time and onwards he knows he won't be nervous about words any more, as long as he thinks it through.

"Those are the words I've been waiting all my life, yes" She whispered to his ear. She pulled him up and kissed him, he slid the ring into her finger and they continued to kiss.

"I love you Neji" Tenten said in between kisses and she looked at her finger where the ring is located, the ring shined at her revealing its wonderful features.

"Right back at you" Neji said in between kiss, Tenten broke the kiss and cannot believe what she just heard.

She started to take off the ring again but Neji stopped her, "I'm kidding… I love you too, Honey" Neji smiled at her.

Neji and Tenten aren't aware of what's happening around them, Lee and Gai are standing on a tree branch watching everything. The just sat there all day watching the two kiss and makes sure they don't do anything (Ahem) to their selves that they would regret for the rest of their life before they get married.

"Lee… our youthful little flower is going to bloom and become a fine woman don't you think?" Gai said as he daydreamed about Tenten as a child till she grew up.

"That's right Gai Sensei… our little flower bloomed, with Neji… The dark flower" Lee said.

"That's right Lee" Gai said as he patted Lee on the back causing him to slip a bit but didn't fall.

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE"

"GAI SENSEI"

"LEE"

"Stop the racket up there was trying to kiss passionately here!" Tenten yelled at them as she threw kunais up Lee and Gai. Both of them weren't aware, due to Tenten's 100% accuracy she pinned them both to the tree branch and couldn't get away. There are both stuck there for hours till Neji and Tenten finally stopped kissing. Luckily, Neji didn't pull anything on Tenten or Neji would get it. Big time.

* * *

**_I hope you like it..._**

**_R&R Tell me what you think._**

**_While you're at it, tell me about other ideas for other stories for oneshots . TY_**

**_-DP_**


End file.
